Genka Kunahito
The Guidance Counselor, Genka Kunahitohttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668707143562883076, is an upcoming character in Yandere Simulator. Like Rival-chan and The Nurse, she has no AI. When the protagonist misbehaves in front of a teacher, instead of being expelled, she will be taken into the Counselor's Office.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660125816345354240 Appearance She wears a black outfit with a very low neckline, revealing her cleavage. Her hair is pulled back in a small bun. Her eyes, glasses, panties, and shoes are black. The trimmings of her dress are black as well. She stands idle in front of her desk, crossing her arms and looking upwards every so often. There was another version where she had red eyes, glasses, and shoes. Her dress also had red trimmings. However, the black version was the one picked through a poll.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670365454183981059 Personality The Counselor does not have a super strict authority personality like a normal teacher. Instead, she will have a "genuinely want to help" persona. Her patience has a limit though, and there will be a point at which she would stop forgiving you.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660174416416915456 She is professional, but she will have a bit of a sex appeal.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657378083884785664 Routine She will have a routine, but she's not a high priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 She will also work mostly in the Counselor's Office.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652948906242801664 Photographs The player will be able to take a picture of a rival breaking school rules at some point in the game. They can then send this picture to the Counselor so that she can be expelled.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669730421056208896 Being Sent to the Office When Yandere-chan is lectured by a teacher, she will be dragged to the office. Her sanity will increase to 100% while being taken. If she tries to attack a teacher, drag a body, or kill a person, she will instead be expelled. It is unknown if the player will be expelled or taken to the office for public indecency, because public indecency has not been implemented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661436417680130048 Inside the Counselor's Office Once inside the office, Yandere-chan can choose different dialogue to reduce her punishment. There will be different types of punishment:https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660212326088339456 Stage 1: Detention. You will lose an hour or two. Stage 2: Suspension. You will lose a day or two. Stage 3: Expulsion. Game Over. It will take multiple infractions to advance from Stage 1 to Stage 2, most likely ten infractions. Trivia *She is a combination of Meiko Shiraki from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prison_School Prison School] and Headmistress Fiora from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/League_of_Legends League of Legends].https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670518895837605888 *In the future, the protagonist will be able to take a picture of rivals breaking school rules and report them to The Counselor to get them expelled.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663246107099598848 *She was implemented in the December 2nd, 2015 Update. *She is highlighted in cyan in Yandere Vision. *Her name is a pun on the Japanese word "genkakunahito (厳格な人)" which means "disciplinarian" in English. *It is impossible to kill her because she has no AI. Gallery School guidance counselor.png|Two versions of Genka's model. Counselor.png|Genka as seen in Yandere Vision. New_teacher_model.jpg|Erotic Manga and Seduction in Yandere Simulator. The model was apparently supposed to be a teacher's. CounselorupClose.png|A closer shot of the counselor, shown by Druelbozo. FullReferenceGenka.png|Seen here. GenkaPanties.png|Where her panties should be. Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Females Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:School Staff Category:Uninteractable